The Invisable Boy
by ellenloveslientje
Summary: A story about a boy named Kurt whose life is like a living hell. Nobody seems to notice it except for this one special boy he meets on the beach during his holiday. -with flashbacks of his life- : love y'all


**Okay well here it is, my first chapter of my first story! I've always done some story's in my diary but never really posted a long story on hope you guys like it. English isn't my first language so I hope there aren't many mistakes or weird sentences :p I live in the Netherlands so if you do too, feel free to talk to me in Netherlands because else I could almost move to the United Kingdom or America xD **

**I hope you guys like this story, there are going to be many more chapters for this story and i'll be posting them as soon as possible. :)**

**I do not own anything :( I wish I did own Kurt though but that isn't the case here so I just have to deal with it. :( I'm just a 16 years old girl who has a 3 months long holiday with lots of free time :)**

**Please review if you want me to continue with this story, because else i don't know if anyone is even reading this story and there's nothing i'll be writing for :p and ofcourse because it will make me very happy if you did :D**

**Well blablabla, nobody really reads this so i'll shut up and let you read my story :) Love y'all**

**Enjoy :)**

When Burt was about to walk into his son's room he thought about how happy Kurt seemed to be the last couple of with his first boyfriend.

Burt didn't really liked the idea that this boy was still in the closet, but as long as his son was happy he had nothing to complain about.

Kurt was never really happy in his life, he had days where he could sit in his room doing absolutely nothing, panic-attacks and days where he said nothing except 'yes' or 'no'.

Burt has always known that Kurt was never genuinely happy again after his mother died when he was just a little boy.

Flashback

_Kurt sat in his mother's lap watching beauty and the beast, Kurt his favorite movie, when his dad walked in._

"_Hey Honey, how was your day?" Johanna asked with a sweet smile. _

"_Pretty good actually, never thought it would be though" He said with a surprised face while he let himself fall onto the couch from tiredness. His mother smiled sweetly at Burt _

"_things never go the way you think they would, I'm really happy for you sweetie" In reality she knew way to well that some things never work out you think they would. _

_Two years ago she was told she got heart problems after her son was born. She was often very tired and she could only do a few things on a day because else she wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the week. When they finally knew what the problem was after running tests she could get medicines to help her through the day. This worked pretty well but there will always remain the thought of something horrible happening one day. She lives day by day enjoying every minute of it, especially the moments she spend with Kurt and Burt. _

"_Sweetie? Johanna? Are you listening?" Burt asked knowing that she wasn't listening to his story at all. _

"_hm? Yeah, sorry, I guess I just kinda blanked out for a moment. What did you say again?" _

"_Never mind, I bet you are going to cook something delicious as always today." Burt said with a smile not wanting to tell his whole story again. _

"_I haven't really thought about that yet, Kurt, what would you like to eat today?" She asked. _

_Kurt smiled at the two of them thinking how much he loved his family. He loved the little talks, gestures and hugs they always made towards each other. _

"_Lasagna!" Kurt said enthusiastically. He loved the lasagna his mother always made with that little green plant on top he didn't really knew the name of. Nobody could make it the way she did it. _

_Johanna asked if Kurt wanted to help her cook to teach it to him for in the future. Of course he couldn't say no to that. They talked about random things like school or a dream Kurt had last night. After a while the lasagna ready and Johanna placed the lasagna in the oven. She stood very still after that holding the sink to keep her from collapsing. _

"_mommy what's wrong?" Kurt asked with a concerned voice. _

"_I'm just a little dizzy sweetie, can you ask dad if he could bring me my medicines?" _

_Kurt looked in shock, his mother looked really bad. He hurried to his dad. _

"_dad! Mommy is sick you need to bring her medicines! She looked scared, is something gonna happen to her daddy?" _

_But before he was done talking his dad was already upstairs to get the medicines she needed. He hurried downstairs, almost falling down the steps. When he reached the kitchen the scene before his eyes was horrible. _

_Everything seems to be in slow motion. Kurt fell down on his knees with shaking hands and tears in his eyes next to his mother. Johanna was lying on the ground with her eyes turned inside of her head with no movement of her body. _

"_Mommie! Please mommie say something!" He kissed her forehead before Burt took him away from her so he could look at her as soon as possible. Burt kissed her passionately, not wanting it to be the last. _

"_Johanna! Oh god this isn't good, please survive this, fight for your life, do it for Kurt!" with these words he took Kurt with him to the main room to call 911. _

_Kurt was still crying so Burt said that everything will be alright with an emotionless face._

_Kurt hold on to his leg just to not collapse on the ground from everything that was happening. It was just too much._

"_Yes, Burt Hummel you're speaking with. My wife probably had a heart attack! Please come as soon as possible! She has to survive this! She has to survive this for my son!" _

_By now he was crying, he started realizing he wasn't doing this for himself or Johanna but only for Kurt. She had to stay alive for Kurt, she was everything for him, his mother, his friend, his hold on, his everything. _

"_Please come a-as soon as possi-" He dropped the phone when he saw Kurt collapsing on the floor. _

"_sir? Are you still there? The ambulance will be there within 5 minutes" the lady on the phone said. _

"_thanks" was all he could say to the phone on the ground. He immediately turned to help Kurt on his feet again. _

"_daddy?"_

"_Kurt, everything will be alright, trust me, sweetie look at me, we are going to get through this, together" _

_Kurt looked him in the eyes with tears flooding down his cheeks. _

"_let's go to the couch, the ambulance will be there soon" _

_Two minutes later the ambulance arrived. They hadn't looked at Johanna anymore, Burt knew it would be the best for Kurt to remember his mother alive, not looking dead on the floor. _

_He couldn't believe this all happened just a few minutes ago. Johanna was probably dead by now he thought, he held Kurt as tight as possible trying not to burst into tears. He had to stay strong now. _

"_Sir? Mr Hummel was it right? Your wife is in terrible conditions, we're taking her to the hospital as soon as possible. I can't promise anything but I can say that we'll do anything to keep her alive" _

_Burt and Kurt were in shock, they couldn't say anything, they just walked towards the ambulance trying to remember how to walk. When they reached the hospital they were send to the waiting room. _

"_Daddy? What is going to happen to mommie?" Kurt asked. _

"_I don't know kid, I don't know" _

_they've said nothing for almost an hour by now. Burt thought about what Johanna had said earlier that day 'things never go the way you think they would'. _

_A doctor finally came to them. _

_Burt hurried over to him. he really didn't want to hear what he thought the doctor was going to say, but that little bit hope left kept him on his feet. _

_Kurt couldn't move, he knew something bad had happened with his mother. Every time he thought about her he saw the scene of his mom. Falling onto the ground while she looked into his eyes saying with all her power the three words he will never ever forget, "I love you"._

Reality

When Burt walked into Kurt's room he found nothing expect darkness.

"Kurt!" Burt whispered.

"Hey Kurt!" He whispered a bit harder this time. He walked towards his bed thinking Kurt was sleeping. He almost hit the nightstand while his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness in the room. When he wanted to shake Kurt a bit to wake him up his hand froze at the sight he saw in front of him.

Kurt sat there, his arms were wrapped around his knees in front of him with tears in his eyes. Burt hadn't seen him like this for a year, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"kid, what's wrong?" Burt asked in a soft tone. There was no response.

"Kurt how long have you been here like this?" Burt asked so he wouldn't have to explain the whole thing at such a random question.

"hmmpf" Was the only thing Kurt was able to say to his dad.

"Kurt? What happened? When did this happen? How long has this been going on?

"Kid, you can't stay here forever like this saying nothing, you know that doesn't solve anything" Kurt looked up now, his eyes were puffy and red.

"Well at least you're looking at me, that's one step forwards" Burt said trying to sound funny. Kurt looked him in the eyes kind of angry now. What the hell did he do wrong now?

"Kurt, you have no reason to be mad at me I'm only trying to help here" Burt said in offence.

"Dad! Just shut up for a moment" Kurt said angry before even realizing what he just said. He waited for a moment before he could make a sentence witch made sense to his dad "s-sorry, but if you keep talking i can't even try to get something out of my mouth about this living hell!" Burt was in shock.

"Ok kid, I'll shut up then, tell me about it" he said with a soft voice.

"it's my boyfri-…. Uhm….Karofsky" Kurt said with a scared face.

**There are many chapters left in my mind for this story so if you want me to continue this story, please review :) i'd love that**

**/xo Ellen**


End file.
